


Palms

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: He was a good dad.





	Palms

"You're certainly a better father than Gendo ever was."

"I Don't know about that..."

Atsuji reached out and grabbed his fathers finger.

"Da!"

The blonde smiled.

"Trust me you are."


End file.
